Serie de drabbles románticos-Hetalia verse
by MrNere88
Summary: El amor lo supera todo,incluso las fronteras entre los países...Veamos cómo se comportan diariamente nuestras queridas representaciones-(Todos x Todos,pueden pedir la pareja que quieran Número de capítulo es igual a pareja en los tags) HIATUS,mirad en mi perfil para más información
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hi hi! Hace siglos que no subo un un fic,así que haré esta sección de drabbles en 100-150 palabras cada uno *corazoncitos gays pls (?)*  
>Pueden pedir la pareja que quieran,soy multishipper así que no me importa xDD<em>

_Actualizaré cada dos días ^^ _

_Empecemos con Ucrania x Taiwán,dedicado a mi partner Wen que rolea a Tai~_

* * *

><p>Es una mañana cualquiera en nuestra casa,iluminada por los escasos rayos de sol que cubrían el hogar de un manto compuesto por diversos colores cálidos desde el rojo hasta el amarillo,pasando por el naranja y los tonos tierra.<p>

Te veo abrazándome,tus párpados cerrados y un tono rosa en las mejillas,mientras tu boca escapa una simple sonrisa llena de alegría.

Tus ojos se abren,mostrando dos orbes cargados de color avellana y brillantes a la luz del sol mientras los míos se reflejan en el cielo azul del día a tempranas horas.

Me besas con tus labios carnosos,y yo te correspondo amorosamente quitándote ese sabor a tapioca de tu boca.  
>''Buenos días,Iru'' Me dijiste con tu dulce voz.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ya saben que mi inspiración no alcanza gran nivel,pero escribí esto para una redacción de Castellano y me pusieron muy buena nota ^^<br>¡Hasta el miércoles! n.n _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Buenas de nuevo! Ya lo sé,actualizo muy temprano...cosas de la inspiración(?)_

_Este es Romano x Canadá,pedido por Lady is a Tramp_

_Y parte de mi dedicatoria es para ella,igual que a todas las fans del Romanada..en la que me incluyo yo misma en parte (?)_

* * *

><p>El sirope de arce baja por tu mejilla al mancharte comiendo esa tortita que tanto te gusta que al mismo tiempo me siento celoso aunque sea de comida,apropiándose de tu cara como si fuera yo comiéndote a caricias y besos en la noche aquella.<p>

Te limpio con ese pañuelo decorado a tu gusto,mientras el oso que está en tu regazo me mira amenazadoramente llamando la atención de esta persona a la que tanto amo por dentro aunque no lo demuestre como debiera. Sin embargo,sabes perfectamente mis virtudes y defectos,al igual que yo conozco los tuyos y me los guardo en mi mente.

* * *

><p><em>Mis drabbles estarán relacionados con la comida porque soy una maldita glotona x,DD<em>

_Y espero que te haya gustado Barby-san QuQ_

_¡Hasta mañana! Por lo menos..._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buenas de nuevo! Siento por no actualizar,no me venía la inspiración y además hago estos drabbles sólo cuando hay clases uWu'_

_Este es Hungría x Bélgica,una de mis favoritas ^^ _

_Espero que les guste~_

* * *

><p>Dulce helado de chocolate y nata que saboreas con esa lengua que tanto me pertenece,y no me importa que sea de tu cuerpo. La reclamaré sin quitártela,pues no puedo perder ese sabor a gofre tan típico de tu origen y tan tuyo. Es como un afrodisíaco que me hace desearte en estos momentos tan esperados y decir a todos que eres solamente mía.<p>

Sin embargo,al estar en un lugar público,el maldito civismo que dio luz a la educación me corrompe a trozos,guardándome a la vez todas estas ganas que escribo en mi mente y deteniéndolas pero se pueden escapar,principalmente porque yo misma me vuelvo loca al ver tu sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Uf! Por fin,ya era hora :,D<em>

_En fin,si les ha gustado dejen review pero también pueden dejar una crítica constructiva -u-_

_Hasta mañana,que ya tengo el siguiente por terminar~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_Adfbgga maldito instituto (?)_

_Definitivo..subiré cada semana,porque no puedo estar muy activa y a veces me da bastante palo :T (Además que estoy en esos días (?))_

_Os dejo con el OTP de muchas(Y el mío *corazoncitos gays*),España y Romano,este es del punto de vista del italiano uWu  
>Y dedicado a mi partner con quien roleo esta maravillosa pareja, <span>Lady is a Tramp<span>~ _

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

><p>Cuando acompañas aquél jamon serrano con el trozo de tomate y lo metes en tu boca,mi imaginación vuela pensando explorarla y eso me tiene con un rubor tierno en mis mejillas. El tomate,esa fruta o verdura,si te digo la verdad no me importa qué sea,que nos mantuvo más unidos que nunca desde que volviste del sur de América,hemos compartido la experiencia una y otra vez sin cansarnos. Por la noche,mientras nos besamos y sentimos nuestros alientos entrelazándose conteniendo los sabores de nuestras naciones descansando tranquilamente a la luz de la luna.<p>

Rodeo con mis brazos tu cintura,viéndote sonrojar y poniéndote nervioso. En momentos,te dejo un toque de mis labios en tu mejilla,me abrazas suavemente y te acurrucas en mi hombro. Al fin y al cabo,te llevaré a la habitación preparando en mi mente esta noche ; inolvidable como mucha otras.

* * *

><p><em>Una se extiende demasiado cuando se trata al escribir su OTP xDDD<em>

_Dejen reviews pls ;u; _

_Hasta el martes siguiente~ _


End file.
